


Intimidation

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But it's there, First Meetings, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Gladio needs to be shown some kindness, Intimidation, Like you need to squint - Freeform, M/M, Prompto is midly terrified of Gladio, mild flirting, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: Prompto had seen Gladio around before, sure. It comes with the royal territory. But this is the first time he has ever truly interacted with the other man, and he' s, how do you put it, terrified?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Intimidation

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a take on the first time Gladio and Prompto interact, along with a softer side the the Shield, because we all need soft!Gladio in our lives

“Are you really sure about this, Ignis?”

Ignis looks back and pauses on their walk to the Citadel training facilities.

“Prompto, I wouldn’t lie to you, you’ll be just fine.” he says before continuing on his way.

“But he’s…I don’t know, he’s just so intimidating, and big, like he could squash my head with one hand…And who am I kidding, he probably wouldn’t want to help me anyways…”

Ignis chuckles, “Oh come now, Prompto, Gladio is one of the nicest people I know. He certainly nicer than his Highness most days. And he’ll be more than happy to help you. Besides, you should never judge a book by its cover.”

B-b-but…!”

“Hey Iggy, there you are!” The man in question spots the duo from down the hallway as he waits near one of the training rooms. Ignis greets him and introduces Prompto to the other man.

“Prompto, this is Gladio. Gladio. Prompto.”

“So you’re the kid who cracked Princess’s cold dead heart, huh?”

“U-u-uhhh,” Prompto stutters, not entirely how to respond.

Gladio claps him on the shoulder and laughs, “Ahh, c’mon kid, I’m just teasing. We all know Noct doesn’t have one!”

Prompto manages a small laugh at the joke, while Ignis sighs off to the side.

“Yes well, Prompto here was wondering if you would be able to assist him with some additional Crownsguard training?”

“I would love to!” Gladio responds enthusiastically,

“Ah good deal then.” Prompto swore Ignis flashed him a ‘I told you so’ look. “Well, I had better let you two get to work. I’ll check in after a while to see how things are progressing.”

Ignis goes to leave them, and Gladio turns back to Prompto.

“So, you just need a little extra help with training then?”

“Oh, u-uhh yeah, just like the hand-to-hand stuff, umm…”

“Gotcha. Yeah, that stuff’s not easy to learn, especially since you deal with more range type weapons, right?”

“R-right…”

“Alright then, let’s get to it,” Gladio says as he leads Prompto to the training hall.

***

“Alright…” Gladio pants, bent over at the waist, “Let’s take a break kid…”

Prompto nearly collapses onto the floormats at the mention of resting, but manages to drag himself to the bench to get his water bottle first. Gladio walks over to him and takes a seat next to him, taking a drink out of his own bottle.

“Not bad, kid, not bad at all. Hell, at this rate, you’ll be fit for the Crownsguard in no time.”

Prompto nearly chokes on his water at the compliment from the Shield. He eventually says a nervous, “T-thank you,” which has Gladio pausing. He could practically feel the nerves radiating off the other.

“Are you alright, Blondie?”

Prompto honestly doesn’t know how to respond to that. How does one explain to another that, even though you’re not as scary as I first thought, I’m still mildly terrified of you?

But before he can get a word in, Gladio continues with another question, “You’re not scared of me, are you?”

“No! No! I-I’m not scared, I-…I’m just…”

“You’re just…”

“…”

“Let me guess, intimidated?”

Prompto doesn’t say anything, but the look on his face gives Gladio his answer.

“Prompto, don’t worry, I’ve learned not to take it personal. I get it, I’m a big guy, and don’t exactly look the friendliest. That and throw my status and a reputation I gotta have in there, and…yeah…I get it,” a sigh of defeat leaves him with that.

The words that Gladio spoke made Prompto feel foolish. Why couldn’t he see it before? Behind everything that Gladio appears to be on the surface, he’s still human, just normal person. A normal person, with feelings that aren’t made of stone.

“I guess…” Prompto pauses to find the wording, “I guess I was intimidated by you, and…well, everything really. It’s still really weird to me, as a plebe; the fact that I get to be friends with Noct, and meet you and Ignis, and that I’m training to be a Crownsguard of all things…but…I’m sorry…I really didn’t mean to hurt you or anything.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I reckon getting into the royal world isn’t easy, especially if you weren’t born in it.” Gladio smiles at him. “But I’m glad you’re here.” Prompto could have sworn he saw a blush on Gladio’s face, but he chalks it up to the previous exertion.

Gladio looks down at his watch for the time and then looks to Prompto again. “Say, wanna grab dinner and head back to my place for some gaming? I just got the new Assassin’s Creed. Noct mentioned you like those sort of games?”

“Wha-…wait really? You actually want to hang out with me?”

“Yeah, why not? Plus, if we’re gonna be stuck with each other by proxy of Noct, we should probably know each other better than ‘Blondie’ and the ‘Scary Shield,’” Gladio says, teasing him.

Prompto laughs lightly, albeit still nervous, but agrees.

“Thank you, Gladio.”

***

Prompto quickly learned that Ignis was right, and that he was an actual idiot. Gladio turned out to be perhaps the nicest person he had ever been around (yes, even including Noctis) Contrary to his rather imposing persona, Gladio was caring and gentle, in a way, yet still assertive and tough when he needs to be. He quickly becomes someone Prompto can turn to, whether it simply be a training session or a shoulder to lean on. Yep, Prompto decided, Gladio was definitely one of the kindest people out there, if you simply give him the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this fic! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @katerleegrand for more FFXV content. I also have a NSFW Twitter @katerlee_nsfw where we can all live in horny jail :D


End file.
